


Shaping Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Shaping Up

**Title:** Shaping Up  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Silliness  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #92: Salad  
 **Word count:** 100 x 2  
 **Author's notes:** Just cuz all the words are smished together doesn't make me a bad person, does it? ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Shaping Up

~

“What’s this?” Severus sneered, eyeing the collection of raw vegetables on his plate.

“Salad,” Harry replied, carefully not meeting Severus' gaze.

“Indeed. Perhaps I should have been more clear. Why is it on my plate? Where is supper?”

“Ron reminded me that the Auror physical assessment is next month,” Harry said. “I need to watch what I eat for a while.”

Severus' eyebrow rose. “And this means I have to watch what _I_ eat, too?” His eyes narrowed. “Or are you suggesting that I could stand to lose weight?”

“No! You're fine.” Harry sighed. “I just feel the need to keep up with the younger Aurors.”

“Hm.” Severus’ look turned speculative. “In that case, you may need to do more than merely watch what you eat.”

Harry frowned. “Huh?”

“Perhaps,” Severus enunciated, standing up, “you need more exercise. I have just the thing. Shall we go for a...ride?”

Harry shook his head. “A ride? But you hate--” He grinned as what Severus was suggesting became clear. “Oh! Yes!” He bounced out of his seat. “A ride sounds brilliant.”

Severus smirked, and as he led the way to their bedroom, he purred, “I'll have you in shape in no time.”

~


End file.
